Saving Sophie
by Frankielvz
Summary: Isabella Swan meets famous actor Edward Cullen after waking up froma coma, he is there when she wakes up because of how she ended up there? I do not own anything Stephanie Myers does!Read and review!


**Chapter 1: Hit**

BPOV

It was a rare sunny morning in forks Washington, were I was walking the stretch of road that leads into town. My IPOD was blaring the wistful tunes that showed my light hearted mood, wow I really had woke up at the right side of bed this morning I mused to myself.

As I started to cross the high street that was bursting with rush hour traffic, I heard a horrific scream, turning to the source I saw a buggy holding a little girl no older than three years old spiralling out of control and a mother hysterically running after it, making its way quickly on to the road and in to the direct path of the oncoming traffic. I blinked in shock for just a fraction of a second and just thrust myself as fast as I could towards the buggy as I was closer than the mother was; I just managed to push it out of the way when I felt a sharp pain in my head and then everything went black.

I woke up to the sounds of machines beeping continuously and a dull throbbing ache in my ribs, what the fuck, right breathe Bella try and think, right well I'm obviously in a hospital but why, OH THE LITTLE GIRL, I hope she's alright, Voices appear in close proximity three voices I do know that of my mother, father and best friend Alice. The four others I do not must be doctors.

Just as I was about to let them know I'm back to the land of the living, a wicked idea formed something I had seen on a movie once, I inwardly smirk, take this Alice for setting me up for a blind date with Mike Newton.

I slowly open my eyes and all the conversations stop in the room, my hospital bed was suddenly surrounded "Bella oh thank god" Alice screeches, take this bitch ha ha I'm evil, well I'll let her know soon I'm only kidding. Keeping the best straight face I have ever accomplished, thank you pain medication I turn to peer at the seven sets of concerned eyes. I clear my throat it's a bit dry, wonder how long I have been here, well I'll get to that later. "Erm sorry but do I know any of you?" My mother gasps, my father furrows his brow in concern, and Alice well, Alice pretty much faints. The other four people in the room look shocked one of them I recognised to be the mother of the little girl, another I recognise but were from an Adonis in the flesh, it clicks into place and before I can stop myself the most sexy man alive Hollywood's number one most eligible bachelor "Jesus Christ your Edward freaking Cullen" my parents look confused and the other three look astonished, Edward just looks at me curiously for a moment before breaking out into the most beautiful crooked grin. I blush brightly before I gaze towards my parents and Alice who was been helped of the floor by a big bear of a guy and my father they all look confused. "How's the little girl I didn't hurt her did I? Erm I was only joking, I mean about the amnesia thing, see I saw it on a movie once and I always wanted to try it, well you know how clumsy I am it was really only a matter of time, before I got into an accident, so sorry if I frightened you I really didn't think of the consequences, well Alice seems that were even at last" I ramble on sheepishly slightly ducking my head. The others including my parents and Alice look on in shock and relief, all except that big bear of a guy who lets out a booming laugh, and Edward the god Cullen who's amused expression and deep belly laugh make me smile and blush in return. The others still seem to shocked to speak so Edward takes it upon himself, "My niece who you saved the life of Sophie is fine thanks to you and well I just wanted to sat that was, well that was just the most evil but brilliant thing I think I have ever seen, I can't wait to unlock that intriguing mind of yours Isabella". His voice like velvet caresses my name and I just shivered in response.

**Should I continue this story review and let me no please x**


End file.
